The Tournament
by Prime Metallix
Summary: An experimental fic I've been working on. I'll post more if enough interest is shown.   When dark forces gather heroes together to test their mettle against each other, who will emerge victorious?


That's your big plan? Get them all in one place, and throw them at each other?

Of c-course. Do you have... a better idea...?

… Well, no. But it doesn't seem very...

Ma'am, are you questioning the authenticity of this brilliantly thought-out scheme that is clearly superior to...

No one... likes a suck-up.

… I am not.

Are... too.

Am not. I am only trying to...

Oh, sweet mercy, will you two just shut up?

…

… Apologies, ma'am.

* * *

"That's your big plan, Coach? Get them in one place, and throw them at each other?"

"Yep. You got a better one?"

Nick pumped his shotgun and moved toward the steel-plated safe house door. He took a look outside, and saw the last thing he wanted to see.

"Well, isn't that just peachy."

"Daw, what now?" Ellis grumbled. He hadn't been having the best day. He'd already gotten dragged around by a Smoker, jumped by a Hunter, and nearly smashed into a wall by a Charger. The only thing that'd kept him alive thus far was Rochelle's quick healing and everyone else's guns.

Frankly, Nick was starting to get annoyed with him and his constant need for rescuing.

"Looks like your plan's gonna need some re-wiring, Coach."

"What's out there, dammit?"

"A Jockey..."

Rochelle shivered a little. "Ugh. Those little creeps? I _hate _those things!"

"Well, that ain't so bad, Nick."

"… And another Charger."

"…"

"…"

"Well, ain't that great."

* * *

_I swear to God, every F*CKING time I try to be nice to someone..._

Gordon looked back over his shoulder, slowing down his sprint a little to get a better look at his pursuers.

Four Overwatch soldiers, Three Elites.

_Wonderful._

An AR-2 round whizzed past his head, forcing him to duck reflexively.

_Now they're shooting at me! What the hell did I do?_

He thought back to anything today that he could've done to make these "merry men" angry. He'd shot down a dropship with an RPG... maybe that was theirs. Or that one other time today when...

Another projectile shot past him, this time, it was an energy ball from one of the Elites.

_Jeez! This is just getting ridiculous! I'm a freaking physics professor, I shouldn't have to put up with this crap!_

Gordon turned toward the evergreen trees. They were thick; not quite thick enough to get lost in, but just so that he could loose them.

_I'll see if I can loose them in there. Probably not, they'll just follow me and make this harder than this needs to be._

Seeing little other choice, Freeman made a hairpin turn and a mad dash toward the forest with agility that would've made a drunken jackrabbit proud. He somehow managed to avoid most of the bullets.

* * *

Silence.

Save for the echoing gunshots from outside and the hypnotic beep of a Sentry gun, the corridor was completely silent.

Tarvish Degroot leaned back in his chair. He should be out there with his team. Fighting those damned BLUs...

But no. He had to stay inside and watch the cap point. Tarvish had laid his sticky bombs all around it; no one in their right mind would want to come near it. Not to mention that Sentry, still beeping every few seconds, swiveling back and forth, scanning for anything that could be a threat.

_This is a bloody Engineer's job. Not a Demoman's._

Still, said mechanist was nowhere to be seen. He'd gone to get more metal at least ten minutes ago... where was he?

As if right on cue, the Engie walked in.

"Where've you been, lad?"

"Ah told ya, getting' some more supplies. Sometimes that darned cabinet just doesn't wanna open, ya know?"

"Ah... no."

"Well, I don't think it likes me no more."

Tarvish chuckled under his breath. That Engineer's jokes were starting to get less and less funny by the day...

Outside, he knew, even the Sniper was doing more than he was.

* * *

_Okay, yeah. Buncha Valve-related stuff._

_This isn't a fully-worked thing yet. If this isn't interesting enough for ya, I'll probably ditch it. If there's enough intrest, I'll continue. Simple as that.  
_


End file.
